Phobions
The Phobions are a race of warp entities that feed on fear and are ruled by a king selected from their number. They have 2 main types; Phoos and Phobous. Phoos are the smaller and weaker type of Phobions, they are the equivalent to a minor daemon of a chaos god (although much weaker). The Phobous are much less common than Phoos, but are much more intelligent and powerful, being in charge of one or two types of fear each (such as fear of spiders). They are ruled by their 'Midnight Lord', who is selected every 100 years (or so, as time is much more fluid in the warp) from the most powerful of their number. The current Midnight Lord is Reaper, Phobous of Death, Sandwiches and Fear. Notable Phobions The Crown of Midnight The Crown of Midnight was a Phobous who tricked a Lord of Change into making a deal; whoever caused the most destruction amongst a certain xenos race would devour the other. While the Lord of Change went around starting a cult among the masses of the xenos race, the Midnight (as it was known then) drove the xenos king to madness, making him declare war on anyone he thought to be a traitor or plotting against him (which was everyone). When the Midnight won and came to collect on his reward, the Lord of Change refused, as at the time Tzeentch was the most powerful god. The Midnight backed down, although it secretly planned to take what was rightfully its. When Tzeentch's staff was broken, it took its chance and, with the support of a Bloodthirster of Khorne, it devoured the greater daemon. It then made all the other Phoos and Phobous swear fealty to it. This allowed it to gain a fraction of the power of each of the Phobions, elevating its power to the level of a minor god, and created a realm on the border of Tzeentch's realm, the Forests of Fear, and its seat of power (where it had made the deal with the unfortunate Lord of Change) the Fortress of Terror (The Midnight was not the most inventive namer). (Un?)fortunately, Tzeentch, angry at losing a somewhat competent and amusing servant, cast a curse on the Midnight and forced it into the form of an ornate obsidian and onyx crown. Tzeentch, having enacting his revenge, returned to their scheming 1, maybe to punish the favoured son of Khorne that had aided them. Following this event, as the other Phobous discussed their next move, a lowly Phoo touched the crown that was now the Midnight. The Phoo was overwhelmed by the Midnight's chained will and, using as a herald, proclaimed its orders to the Phobous. Though it was trapped in its new form, it still could empower (and influence) any Phobion it deemed worthy of its attention. It would grant these boons on the strongest of those there, though they were forbidden to devour each other, they were have to duel for its favour and for it to grant them the title of the 'Midnight Lord'. Reaper The current Midnight Lord and Phobous of Death, Sandwiches and Fear, this powerful warp entity serves as the leader of the Phobions and often speaks to those who wish to bargain with the beings or wreaks vengeance (along with Divatios Mada, the Phobous of Divine Retribution and Gods) to those who have drawn their ire. Aracros Arumus The Phobous of Darkness and the Unknown, Arumus takes the form of a cloud of darkness with an indeterminate shape approximately covering an area of 8 cubic metres, with 2 glowing eyes. It is estimated to be the 7th most powerful Phobous. Phoo-127695438 'The Herald of Horror' Divatios Mada The Phobous of Divine Retribution and Gods, Divatios takes the form of a horrifying amalgamation of the Chaos Gods and Emperor's most commonly depicted forms. It has the face of the Emperor, the body of Slannesh, pustules and open wounds all over its body, a pair of mismatched wings and wields a massive flaming axe. It has recently grown significantly more powerful by subverting the Emperor as the object of worship in a large amount of Imperial Death Cults, though even their leaders do not realise this deception. Divatios' efforts in this regard have been rewarded many times over, following the fall of Cadia and the large amounts of Warp Storms. Rulus The Phobous of Laws, Binding Contracts and Rules, Rulus is considered the most toxic and throughly despised Phobion in the entirely of the Warp. This is due to him having a massive binding contracts (called Rulus' Fair and Justfied Contract of Binding) that if you speak to him without telling him that you do not agree, you are subject to all 3,091,234 clauses in the contract (one of which is being bound to him if your name is Kalt-reka-bludsnart ). He was stopped by The Midnight who declared that only it could add to the clauses. Rulus is followed by a large entourage of daemons whom he has...... contracted '''to protect and support him. In this group there are Flesh Hounds and Greater Daemons and others who have all had a conversation with Rulus and have been forced into his service for a period of time. He has only one permanent follower; Kalt-reka-Bludsnart, a Bloodletter who believes that it would dishonour itself if they left Rulus' service. Unnotable Phobions These are some more silly Phobions such as fear of colours who do exist and are as powerful as Minor Daemons of Chaos Cromatica Phobion of Colour Arthma Phobion of Math and Numbers Calligraph Phobion of Writing and Letters Abilities The Phobions are natural masters of Shadowmancy, a one of the most difficult Psychic disciplines to learn. Society Unlike the other Chaos powers, the Phobions (or at least the ones capable of sentient thought) do not want to win as they are more powerful when people are '''not '''afraid all the time. This is beacuse if someone is always afraid, the fear loses its meaning to the and therefore becomes less powerful (and less useful for them). Because of this, they must be keep themselves restrained and prevent their less sentient counterparts from causing mayhem. Worshippers The worshippers of the Phobions are those who are tired of being afraid and those who find the most profound joy in striking terror into the hearts of their enemies. Perhaps unsurprisingly, large amounts of their followers and devotees come from the worshippers and devotees of other chaos powers. Relations The Other Chaos Powers (THEY ALL SHALL BE SLAVES!) Khorne Khorne and the Phobions are on surprisingly good terms, sprung from the occasions a Khornate pledged themselves to a Phobion (or vice versa) and have become even more capable servants of the Blood God. This, along with Khorne being the strongest god and the Phobions having no major gripes with him, make them semi-reliable allies. Slannesh The Phobions find Slannesh and its followers to be 'time wasting, cowardly and incompetent'. However, the forces of Slannesh are the greatest provider of food, from terror of their victims as they are dragged off to become playthings, to the undeniable fear that Slanneshis feel when their leaders single them out, for Slannesh is among the most fickle of the gods. This leaves their relations of mutually benefited partners. Tzeentch While the Phobions and the Changer of Ways have had a ''colourful ''history, this has left them both with a mutual respect and they have the most ... comparable overall strategy (keep everyone each other and ''reap''''' the rewards). This has allowed them to work together on multiple occasions and to prevent Tzeentch from outright destroying the Phobions. Nurgle The most cursory analysis would seem to support the notion of an alliance, however this could not be further from the truth. The Plaguefather would considers the Phobions to be a near polar opposite to himself, shrouding themselves in illusions and being as cold and remote as possible. On the other hand, the Phobions simply don't care enough about him (as a whole) to support or hinder him. Mere Mortals of Some Possible Renown (Or Not) Valkyura Warpschild The Phobions are currently in a state of cold war against Valerie because of her calling them a nation of 'scavengers' and inferred that they were parasites when Reaper told her that he would not allow her to bind any of the Phobions to her Hellkin. Equiptment/Marks Mark of The Phobous Phobous, like the other Chaos powers. Quotes By "The Masked God? Isn't it a Slanneshi Daemon? No? It's an actual god? You think I'm just pretending to never have heard of him because we compete for power?" --Arumus, Phobion of the Uknown and Darkness of the Masked God About Notes # Category:Orkiod Inquisitor Category:Warp Entity Category:Free Use Category:Orkiod Inqusitor Category:Daemons